elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Wishing
How to obtain? Drinking from a well or a fountain has a small chance of granting you a wish. The holy well in Noyel has a slightly better chance of granting you a wish. You can also find a Rod of Wish or a Spellbook of Wish to gain a wish. It is also possible to get Wish as a dream-spell. If you choose the little girl as a companion, when she drinks out of a well and receives a wish it is transferred to you. How to use? Type whatever you want to get in the wish prompt and hit Enter. Possible Wishes :You cannot wish for castle, Rods of Wish, or a Spellbooks of Wish. Artifact wishes will most likely fail unless the artifact has already been generated. When what you wish for isn't recognized by the game it will generate a wish at random (likewise leaving the prompt blank results in a random wish). Do not type any descriptive words like material or the quality of items. Any wish from an in-game source has a certain amount of spellpower and so any wish can potentially result something worthless or poor. :To wish for skills type 'skill ' where instead of can be either full name of the skill or its last word. When the first word is 'skill' and then something invalid - one random skill improves or you learn it if you didn't have it. Just typing 'skill' does nothing. To improve your luck, type 'skill luck'. Wishing for feats via does not work and will generate something random. Non-Artifact Wishes: Note that, unlike in wizard mode, wishes can fail if the source does not have enough spell power to create an item. It also seems that many wishes give 3-4(Less or more?) and not just one. Evolution and Love both give plural. * Friend lets you choose a new companion. You can only chose from those that you can pick at the beginning of the game (dog, cat, bear, little girl). You may also wish for 'scroll of ally' to get several new, random allies. * Evolution will give you potion of evolution, which grant positive mutations. * Attribute will give you a scroll of gain attribute, which grants a random skill. * Potential will give you a potion of potential, which raises your potential in one random stat. * Redemption will remove approximately 50% of your negative Karma, if -1 or greater has no effect. "You aren't a sinner!" Only recommended for if you get -100. * Descent will give you potion(s) of descent, which drop you to zero experience and one level below your current one. * Seven league boots * Speed ring * Treasure will give you a Treasure Ball. * Aurora ring This Ring will Protect you from Bad Weather. * Material kit or Scroll of superior material * Skillluck or Skillspeed to increase luck and speed respectively; this will work for all attributes. * Bottle of water, Scroll of enchant weapon or Scroll of enchant armor or ''Scroll of greater enchant weapon or Scroll of greater enchant armor * ''Vindale will grant you a Vindale Cloak, which protects from Etherwind. * Secret will grant you a secret treasure, a secret experience of Kumiromi, or a secret experience of Lomias. Each of which are capable of granting an extra feat under certain circumstances (only the secret treasure does so reliably). * Age will decrease your age by 20 years. * Sex will change your gender. * Death will kill you. "If you're sure..." * Mutation will give you potions, scrolls, or spellbooks of mutation, which, unlike evolution, can also be negative mutations. * Final will grant you a coffin. * Marriage gives you a spellbook/scroll of Nightmare. * Money will give you x000 gp, where x is your current level. * Dungeon will give you a deed of dungeon. * figure will give you a figure of the selected monster, or a figure of '@' if you select an invalid type. eg: figurelul (figure of lulwy), or figurespiral (figure of spiral king) or figurejazzhands (figure of '@', since there is no jazzhands monster). * altar will create a godless altar. * Love will give you love potions. Wizard Mode Wishes * Blade gives you a Mournblade. * Tsunudre will give you a Zantetsu. * moongate will create a moongate. Careful, it weighs 9000s and will one-shot smash you if you pick it up and try to move. * Nuclear will give you a nuclear bomb. does 1000 damage to everything in level, including you and your pets. destroys walls and sets major fires that carry on for hours, burning up items.